


Ma Princesse

by Suzuka



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Universe, Castle of Dreams, F/M, Lemon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka
Summary: Aqua se savait une guerrière, même si une part de féminité refoulée subsistait en elle. Tandis qu’elle envie la grâce de Cendrillon, Terra va lui faire comprendre que la beauté n’est pas qu’une question d’apparenceUnivers Canon / Lemon TerrAquaBonne lecture





	Ma Princesse

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cet OS il y a cinq ans, mais je ne suis inscrite sur ce site que depuis peu, d'où le fait que je ne la poste que maintenant.
> 
> Quelques petits rappels utiles  
> \- Le Palais des rêves est le monde de Cendrillon (exploré uniquement dans Birth By Sleep). C’est le premier monde que l’on explore avec Aqua, mais le second ou troisième avec Terra.  
> \- Ventus est arrivé à la Contrée de Départ depuis quatre ans (précisé dans la lettre de Xehanort à Eraqus). Même si dans le flash back, ils sont exactement pareils, je pense juste que Nomura ne s’est pas embêté à leur donner une apparence légèrement plus jeune pour une petite cinématique.  
> \- Il est vrai que dans le jeu, le duc s’en va faire essayer la pantoufle de verre aux filles Tremaine le soir même du bal. Mais dans le long métrage Disney, il attend le matin, ce qui donne plus de logique à cette fic.
> 
> Bonne Lecture

Aqua s'éblouit lorsqu’apparut devant elle la cour du Palais des Rêves. Ce monde étincelait de beauté. La blancheur des murs faisait ressortir sa brillance, tant et si bien qu'on en oubliait l'heure tardive. Elle l'explora de part en part, touchant l'eau fraîche de la fontaine avant de se reprendre. Elle n'était pas là pour analyser le terrain mais plutôt pour veiller à ce que ces monstres appelés nescients ne viennent pas troubler l'harmonie de ce monde lumineux. 

Officiellement, Elle devait aussi retrouver Xehanort, même si sa vraie mission était de veiller sur Terra et s'assurer qu'il ne succombe pas aux ténèbres. Parallèlement, elle avait reçu l'ordre de ramener Ventus au plus vite. Tant de choses à penser, et pas le temps pour elle de laisser sa nature féminine prendre le dessus. Elle se réprimanda intérieurement : "Aqua, tu n'es pas une princesse. Tu es une guerrière et une gardienne de la lumière. Ne pense pas à toi, pense avant tout à ton prochain".  
Et plus particulièrement, elle devait penser à Terra très affecté par son échec lors de l'examen du symbole de maîtrise. Quoi de plus normal lorsque la porte menant à votre rêve vous claque au nez. Le jeune homme habituellement souriant et bienveillant s'était renfermé. Il avait perdu toute confiance en lui. Il ne le disait pas, il n’aimait pas penser cela, mais au fond Terra en voulait à leur maître de douter de lui, et il l’enviait à elle d’avoir été reçue.  
Elle comprenait sa déception, car elle-même n’avait pas totalement réalisé son propre rêve.

Minuit sonnait lorsqu’elle poussa la large porte du palais menant sur un long corridor. Le son de la cloche résonna entre les murs, lui rappelant celle de son monde. Elle était à peine partie, mais elle appréhendait déjà son retour, inquiète à l’idée que plus rien ne serait comme avant, surtout entre Terra et elle :

« Faudrait-il déjà que notre relation soit normale. Si Ventus et le maître savaient que Terra et moi... »

Ses pensées furent interrompues par des nescients qui lui barraient la route. Laissant la magie et les paillettes de ce monde enchanté derrière elle, elle pressa le pas tout en éliminant ces monstres à coups de keyblade, jusqu’à atteindre une nouvelle porte qui menait au vestibule du palais. Là encore, la splendeur des lieux eut le don de l’éblouir un instant avant d’être très vite ramenée à la réalité par une jeune fille blonde, portant une robe de soirée couleur diamant, passer à côté d'elle en courant. Elle disparut dans le couloir menant à la sortie, la pauvre demoiselle ayant perdu l'une de ses pantoufles dans le grand escalier :

« Mademoiselle, attendez » l'appelait le majordome qui la poursuivait.

Qui était-ce ? Aqua n'avait jamais vu de femme aussi élégante. Même sa course était gracieuse, tout autant que l'était sa robe qui scintillait. Pour couronner le tout, elle n'avait jamais ressenti une lumière si forte dans le coeur d'une personne. Etait-il possible qu'il puisse y avoir tant de beauté chez une femme :

« Aqua »

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, finissant sa course entre ses jambes avant de remonter dans son bas-ventre pour y former un noeud. Une seule personne avait le pouvoir de lui procurer de telles vibrations. Elle n’eut aucun mal à identifier le propriétaire de cette voix. Le timbre grave et viril de Terra ne l'avait jamais laissée indifférente, et encore plus depuis qu'ils avaient cette relation si particulière.

Ils ne ressemblaient nullement à deux jeunes amoureux, savourant leur premier flirt, flottant sur une rivière d’eau de rose, échangeant baisers timides et passionnés… Absolument rien de tout cela. Leurs échanges sauvages, primitifs, n’étaient justifiés que par leur jeunesse et le réveil physiologique de leurs hormones. Elle était là pour lui, il était là pour elle. Un effleurement de peau lors d’un jour d’hiver, un regard incompréhensif, et avant même qu’ils ne s’en rendent compte, ils s’étaient déflorés ensemble dans un lit, explorant curieusement et maladroitement le corps de l’autre, la timidité oubliée étant donné qu’ils se connaissaient depuis l’enfance. C’était il y a deux ans. Ensemble, ils avaient appris les secrets du plaisir charnel, goûté au fruit interdit. Depuis, ce rituel érotique revenait régulièrement, chaque fois que l’envie se présentait.  
Pas de demande, juste des regards sulfureux. Pas de mots doux, juste des soupirs le plus souvent étouffés pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Pas de promesses d’avenir, juste un calme absolu après l’acte, un retour à la vie normale comme si rien ne s’était passé. Chacun n’en attendant pas plus de l’autre, car la voie qu’ils avaient choisie mettait en avant bien d’autres priorités que celle de fonder une vie de couple.  
Aqua pensait se contenter de ce quotidien voluptueux, et y mettre facilement un terme le moment voulu, mais force était de constater que ce n’était finalement pas si simple. La froideur de Terra depuis les résultats de l’examen l’avait peinée. Même si ce n’était pas le moment et qu’elle savait ses pensées obscènes, elle avait envie de lui maintenant, car elle voulait s’assurer qu’il avait encore de l’estime pour elle :

« Terra, Ven s’est enfui » dit-elle à son ami quand il fut arrivé à sa hauteur.

Parler de Ventus, leur petit frère de cœur, apaiserait sans doute la tension entre eux. Aqua préférait prendre des gants tant qu’elle n’était pas sûre que Terra n’avait aucune rancune :

« Sais-tu pourquoi ?  
\- Non, répondit simplement Terra étonné de cette révélation avant de se rappeler. J’y pense, il a voulu me dire quelque chose avant que je parte. J’aurais peut-être dû le laisser parler. »

Il se tut à nouveau tout en tournant le dos à la jeune femme. Aqua baissa la tête, légèrement contrariée par le fait qu’elle n’arrivait plus à parler normalement à son ami et amant. Elle tenta à nouveau :

« Alors, tu as trouvé Maître Xehanort ?  
\- Non. Apparemment, il serait à la recherche de cœurs purs remplis de lumière. Ce que je sais, c’est qu’il n’est pas venu ici » répondit stoïquement Terra qui commençait déjà à partir. 

Aqua sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et son corps se refroidir à ces paroles. Le brun lui parlait avec un ton neutre inhabituel, sans trop la regarder, comme s’il n’y avait quasiment rien entre eux. Tout était la faute de cet examen. Comme elle aurait aimé qu’il devienne maître, ou bien qu’elle soit recalée comme lui. Cette différence de statut mettait une barrière dans leur relation :

« Bon, je vais rester ici pour chercher des indices.  
\- D’accord. Le prince est dans la salle de bal, il te donnera peut-être des réponses. »

Alors là, c’était le pompon ! Jamais elle n’aurait cru que Terra la laisserait parler librement à d’autres hommes. Il ne se l’avouait pas, mais il était très possessif et avait tendance à imaginer qu’elle cherchait d’autres partenaires que lui. Elle se souvenait, il disait souvent « Tu ne t’en rends pas compte mais tu dégages un truc qui font que tous les hommes doivent s’exciter en te voyant. Alors fais attention ». Aqua, n’avait jamais eu la prétention d’être désirable. Elle supposait juste que c’était là de la jalousie, et elle s’en amusait autrefois, se moquant même du brun qui démentait en détournant son visage.  
En une phrase, Terra venait de casser une nouvelle maille dans leur relation. Il ne voulait plus d’elle, cela lui paraissait évident :

« Merci, dit-elle simplement avant de se tourner vers l’escalier, se sentant vaincue.  
\- Aqua, as-tu toujours le même rêve ? » demanda subitement le brun. 

Cette question la désarçonna, la faisant hésiter un instant. Aqua avait toujours prétendu, comme ses deux amis, que son rêve était de devenir maître de la keyblade. Ayant été reçue à l’examen, il semblait logique qu’elle l’avait réalisé. Alors pourquoi Terra lui posait-il cette question ? Etait-il au courant de son véritable rêve ?  
Elle voulait devenir maître en effet, mais pas comme elle l’était actuellement :

« Eh bien… Oui, finit-elle par répondre  
\- Une fille qui vit ici, elle s’appelle Cendrillon, elle m’a fait comprendre que le fait de croire est très puissant. Croire en un rêve suffit à repousser les ténèbres. Si tu la vois, remercie-la de ma part. »

Les émotions d’Aqua se mélangèrent. Elle était à la fois soulagée et contrariée. Terra semblait s’éloigner des ténèbres et s’armer d’un nouvel espoir de réaliser son rêve, ce n’est pas pour autant qu’il revenait vers elle. Celle qui l’avait aidé à remonter, elle en était sûre, c’était cette belle fille blonde en fuite. Terra avait accepté une autre main que la sienne. Celle d’une parfaite inconnue, au lieu de se tourner vers elle pourtant si dévouée, elle qui était son amie et sa partenaire depuis des années. Mais comment rivaliser avec la demoiselle blonde, vêtue d’une robe de princesse, au cœur si pur qu’il brillait de mille feux, tout le contraire d’elle ?  
Depuis l’enfance, sa vie n'était rythmée que par des entraînements et de la sueur. C'était là la voie qu'elle avait décidée de suivre. Elle était fière d’être une élue de la keyblade, et pourtant il y avait des moments, comme celui-ci, où elle regrettait l’abandon de sa féminité. Ses remords se mêlaient souvent à de la jalousie qui perçait la lumière dans son coeur.  
Comme c’était ridicule d’en vouloir à cette Cendrillon. Elle en avait conscience, et pourtant elle ne pouvait lutter contre ce sentiment obscur :

« Terra »

Aqua était prête à tout pour s’approprier à nouveau le brun, quitte à user de ses quelques atouts féminins qui lui avaient toujours plu. Elle n’avait que ça pour le séduire, alors elle s’en servirait.  
Le dit Terra attendait qu’elle parle, interloqué :

« Tu sais, reprit Aqua, depuis que je suis passée Maître, je… Je ne me sens plus vraiment femme. J’ai l’impression que… »

Elle rougit, ne sachant quoi dire d’autre, réalisant ses pensées idiotes. La réalité, c’est qu’elle avait l’impression que Terra n’avait plus envie d’elle et ça la rendait malade :

« Non, laisse tomber, finit-elle par dire tout en se retournant, trop honteuse pour le regarder en face. Je n’ai pas à avoir ce genre de pensée. Je dois oublier ma féminité, parce que c’est ainsi dans la voie que j’ai choisie, et je ne la regrette pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j’ai dit ça. Désolée. Oublie ce que j’ai dit, c’était idiot. On se voit plus tard, d’accord ? Si tu vois Ven, dis-lui de ren…  
\- Aqua. » la coupa son ami.

Terra venait de lui attraper le poignet et la forçait maintenant à se retourner. La jeune fille baissait la tête, embarrassée par son comportement. Voilà qu’elle faisait passer ses sentiments avant sa mission. Elle n’était pas digne de son statut de maître :

« Aqua, qu’est-ce que tu t’es imaginée ? demanda alors Terra en la poussant contre le mur, l’écrasant presque, rapprochant ses lèvres très près de son visage. Il n’existe aucune autre femme plus attirante que toi. »

Il posa très légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, les effleurant avec sa langue. Aqua ferma les yeux et se laissa faire. Très vite, de nouveaux frissons submergèrent son corps et s’accentuèrent lorsque Terra la plaqua contre le mur pour approfondir leur baiser et s’immiscer dans sa bouche comme s’il était le propriétaire des lieux, ne lui laissant pas la moindre chance de protester. Elle ne chercha pas à lutter. Au contraire elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit avidement au baiser tout en collant sa généreuse poitrine contre le buste du brun. La chaleur entre eux montait déjà, mais ils furent interrompus par le retour du duc qui ne les vit pas, bien trop préoccupé, tenant dans sa main la pantoufle de verre de la mystérieuse demoiselle :

« Elle a disparu. J’ai échoué dans ma mission, comment vais-je annoncer cela au prince ?  
\- Il parle de cette belle jeune fille. Cendrillon, c’est bien ça ? Comment peut-on perdre de vue une femme portant une robe si scintillante ? Elle ne doit pas passer inaperçue, se demanda Aqua encore jalouse du charme de la belle blonde.  
\- Aqua, je pense que tu confonds tout » répliqua Terra tout en collant son front à celui de la naïade.

Il s’écarta, lui prit la main puis l’entraîna dans le palais :

« Terra qu’est-ce que tu fais ? On va se faire repérer, s’inquiéta Aqua.  
\- Rassure-toi, tout le monde est occupé à rechercher la mystérieuse cavalière du prince. Personne ne fera attention à nous. Nous sommes dans un château, je suppose qu’il doit y avoir de nombreuses chambres. »

Les papillons dans le bas-ventre de la jeune fille battirent des ailes. Si Terra cherchait une chambre, c’est qu’il avait bien l’intention de lui faire l’amour comme elle le souhaitait ? Soulagée, elle serra sa main comme pour lui signaler qu’elle était d’accord pour le suivre.  
Ils trouvèrent refuge dans une luxueuse suite du palais, éclairée par la pleine lune. Encore une fois, Aqua s’émerveilla de l’immensité et du luxe de la pièce. Tandis qu’elle tâtait le matelas, elle entendit Terra farfouiller derrière elle. Lorsqu’elle se retourna, elle remarqua qu’il tenait dans sa main une longue robe bleue, simple mais très élégante :

« Enfile ça, dit-il de but en blanc.  
\- Terra, ce n’est pas à nous…  
\- Mets-la je te dis, ordonna-t-il. Elle était dans l’armoire avec d’autres vêtements. Cette pièce n’a rien de personnel, ce doit être une chambre d’amis. Peut-être que ces vêtements sont là pour d’éventuels invités. »

Bien que cette intrusion dans le Palais des rêves ne lui plaisait guère, Aqua n’avait pas envie de fâcher son amant. Sans doute était-ce sa faute s’il lui demandait de porter cette robe, elle qui depuis tout à l’heure remettait toujours en cause sa féminité et jalousait ouvertement la splendeur de la robe de Cendrillon.  
Elle enfila le somptueux vêtement, sa couleur s’assortissant parfaitement bien avec sa chevelure et ses yeux, puis elle se présenta à Terra, un peu gênée car c’était la première fois qu’il la voyait habillée en « femme ». Ce dernier la détailla des pieds à la tête, sans faire de commentaires. Il tendit simplement la main et demanda tel un gentleman :

« M’accorderiez-vous cette danse ? »

Elle crut qu’il se moquait d’elle, aussi elle ne bougea pas d’un iota. Ce fut finalement le jeune homme qui s’imposa en lui prenant la main, lui-même plaçant la sienne sur sa hanche. Elle voulut rire. Terra danser ? Ou avait-il pu apprendre ? La suite promettait d’être drôle, et ça l’était. Terra la faisait tournoyer, elle et sa robe dans ce qui ressemblait à une valse très maladroite, mais le pas de base était là, appris quelques instants plus tôt en regardant Cendrillon danser avec le prince.  
Aqua se laissa guider, son regard plaqué sur ses pieds afin qu’ils ne se marchent pas dessus :

« Regarde-moi Aqua.  
\- Terra, à quoi joues-tu ?  
\- N’était-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais ? demanda-t-il avec une voix douce et calme au creux de son oreille, son souffle donnant de nouveaux frissons à la jeune femme.  
\- Nous étions d’accord sur notre relation qui devait rester charnelle.  
\- Mais au fond, que ressens-tu pour moi ?  
\- Tu es mon ami et mon compagnon d’arme, rien de plus.  
\- Alors j’ai toute la nuit pour te faire changer de discours.  
\- Terra… »

Elle ne put en dire plus, sa bouche fut assaillie par celle du jeune porteur de keyblade qui la poussa jusque sur le lit et fit peser tout son poids sur elle, maintenant ses poignets de part et d’autre de sa tête. Toute douceur oubliée, sans pour autant être brutal, Terra s’imposait en force dans la cavité buccale de la jeune femme qui, d’abord résistante, sombra sous l’attaque linguale de son partenaire. Ce dernier, s’apercevant qu’elle s’abandonnait déjà à lui, la lâcha pour descendre ses mains le long de ses flancs. Tandis que sa compagne décoiffait encore plus sa chevelure brune en pagaille sans cesser de l’embrasser, lui se servit d’une main pour remonter le long jupon devenu cette fois encombrant, tandis que l’autre caressait l’attraction féminine située en haut du buste de la jeune femme.  
Quand enfin il atteint enfin le sanctuaire tant convoité entre les cuisses de sa partenaire, un simple effleurement du doigt suffit à la faire se cambrer. Aqua gémit fortement en balançant sa tête en arrière, exposant sa gorge appétissante, rompant ainsi le contact de leurs lèvres.  
Ravi de son effet, Terra ne perdit pas de temps et lécha cette fois la carotide, remontant jusqu'à l’oreille, ses mains n’ayant pas arrêté d’exciter les zones particulièrement érogènes de sa compagne au travers des vêtements. Cette dernière s’accrochait fortement à ses épaules par crainte de perdre ces sensations. Sa tête toujours basculée en arrière, ses yeux fermés, sa bouche ouverte salivait mais il lui était impossible de déglutir tellement chaque caresse lui faisait pousser des longs soupirs de plaisir. Bien vite, son sous-vêtement se mouilla et sa robe lui tint chaud. Le visage écrevisse, coloré par un mélange d’émotion, d’excitation et de chaleur environnante, Aqua gesticula comme pour repousser son partenaire. La situation devenait bien trop insupportable pour elle. Il fallait qu’elle se débarrasse de cette robe :

« Terra… attends. »

Mais le jeune homme n’avait justement pas l’intention d’attendre. Sans tact, il déchira le tissu, et en moins de temps qu’il ne faut pour le dire, Aqua se retrouva presque nue sous son partenaire qui s’allongea à nouveau sur elle. Bien que la situation lui plaisait, Aqua tiqua. Remise d’aplomb par ces caresses et par l’assurance que Terra la désirait, elle décida de ne pas être seulement passive, pas juste une princesse qui se fait servir. En un coup de hanche et jambe, elle retourna la situation et se retrouva assise à califourchon sur le bassin de Terra qui put admirer son buste dénudé et notamment sa généreuse poitrine. Il voulut l’empoigner pour la malaxer mais Aqua lui attrapa ses mains baladeuses au vol, entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens avant de se pencher pour l’embrasser à nouveau. Ses doigts fins finirent par glisser le long de ses bras musclés pour atteindre les épaules puis redescendre, empruntant le sillon des flancs et de son abdomen. Terra comprit ce qu’elle cherchait à faire, aussi il l’aida en enlevant directement son haut afin de faire coller sa peau contre la sienne, et surtout sentir sa poitrine penser contre son buste.

Mais cette sensation d’être en dessous ne lui plut pas longtemps. Terra se redressa subitement et Aqua se retrouva, pour le coup, assise sur ses cuisses. Il n’attendit pas et s’attaqua sans ménagement à sa volumineuse poitrine qui n’avait cessé de l’exciter au fur et à mesure des années. La jeune femme gémit encore lorsqu’elle sentit la langue de son partenaire s’attaquer au bout de chair sensible, elle-même mordait la nuque de Terra tout en griffant son dos. Elle rapprocha son bassin de celui de son partenaire, les deux jeunes gens ne semblant plus faire qu’un sur un tableau érotique.

Quand le jeune homme la toucha de nouveau en bas, passant cette fois sous son dernier vêtement, Aqua se cambra de nouveau et se laissa tomber dos au matelas. Son bassin toujours surélevé laissa tout le champ libre à Terra pour lui faire glisser le dernier écran qui barrait la nudité totale de la jeune femme. A présent mise à nue devant lui, il embrassa l’intérieur de ses cuisses, remontant progressivement vers le fruit interdit dans lequel il lécha goulûment le nectar, ne se lassant pas des cris de la jeune femme qui avait dû se bâillonner par crainte d’être repérée. Bien vite, la tension qui régnait dans son bas-ventre devint insupportable pour elle. Son sanctuaire à présent bien lubrifié ne demandait qu’à être visité, mais Terra était-il déjà en état de l’honorer ?  
Aqua se servit de ses pieds pour repousser le buste de Terra qui avait toujours la tête entre ses jambes, avant de se redresser et reprendre le dessus en plaquant son partenaire sur le dos. Elle profita de cette position de supériorité pour finir de le déshabiller complètement et s’emparer sans gêne de sa précieuse marchandise. Ce fut au tour du jeune homme d’étouffer ses soupirs de plaisir. Dans ces moments-là, il se disait qu’Aqua savait absolument tout de lui, même ses zones érogènes. Il n’y avait aucune hésitation dans ses gestes, car ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Terra se disait souvent qu’ils n’auraient pas trouvé meilleure partenaire que la belle naïade qui était bien en train de le gâter. Il aurait aimé que ces sensations ne s’arrêtent pas, mais comme il se sentait de plus en plus tendu, il savait que c’était maintenant à son tour de la remercier. Les ténèbres qui planaient autour de lui peu de temps auparavant semblaient avoir disparu. Les paroles de Cendrillon, les regards voluptueux et touchers d’Aqua savaient chasser la noirceur qui pouvait s’insinuer en lui. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi elle était passée maître et pas lui. Il devait apprendre à maîtriser ses ondes néfastes et rester dans la lumière. Ce n’est qu’ainsi qu’il pourrait se permettre de vivre aux côtés de maître Aqua :

« Aqua, tu es maître maintenant. Alors viens sur moi. »

Ce n’était pas vraiment habituel. La fierté de Terra faisait qu’il aimait toujours être le dominant, mais Aqua ne prit pas le temps de se poser la question de ce changement. Ses gestes n’étaient rythmés que par l’ivresse dont elle était victime. Se redressant, elle se mit de nouveau à califourchon de manière à faire rencontrer sa fleur avec la tige de son partenaire. Elle ne put s’empêcher de pousser un long gémissement de plaisir lorsqu’elle le sentit pénétrer au plus profond d’elle et se frotter contre d’autres zones érogènes bien dissimilées dans son intimité. Terra posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l’aida à bouger, ses yeux bleus fixés sur son corps dénudé absolument magnifique :

« Aqua… Tu es si belle.  
\- Tais-toi ! »

La nymphe se boucha les oreilles. Aucun parasite ne devait venir troubler ce précieux moment. Elle se perdait totalement dans les labyrinthes de la jouissance, succombant presque aux ténèbres de la luxure, ce terrible péché. Tout ce qu’importait pour elle à cet instant était de prendre du plaisir et de ressentir encore et encore ces sensations plus fortes qu’à l’accoutumée :

« Aqua, tu n’es pas comme d’habitude, tenta encore lui dire Terra en lui prenant ses poignet pour la forcer à entendre.  
\- C’est juste que tu ne peux plus me voir comme avant. Je le sais, alors tais-toi et laisse-moi savourer cette ultime fois avec toi.  
\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ! »

Leur échange sensuel ajouté avec sa précédente angoisse sembla consumer l’esprit d’Aqua et la mener dans un état proche de la démence. C’est tout juste s’il la reconnaissait :

« Je ne suis pas comme Cendrillon, avoua alors Aqua qui exposa son évidente jalousie. Je ne suis pas aussi belle et féminine. Elle porte si bien les robes. C’est une vraie princesse, elle et sa lumière ont pu te sauver, alors que moi je ne fais qu’attiser ta jalousie en passant maître. Tu dois me détester, j’en suis sûre »

A travers ses paroles paranoïaques, Terra ne ressentait que peur et tristesse de la part de sa partenaire :

« Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais, Terra. Je ne voulais pas passer maître toute seule. Voilà que je doute, je ne suis pas digne de ce titre, pas plus que je mérite de passer ma vie à tes côtés… »

Subitement, Terra se redressa pour embrasser la belle naïade, les deux jeunes gens étant toujours liés mais aucun d’eux n’effectuant de mouvement. Le brun embrassait juste la bouche de sa partenaire avec amour. Quand il rompit le baiser, une de ses mains vint caresser une joue rougie de la belle puis il replaça quelques mèches bleues derrière ses oreilles. A nouveau, il déposa un chaste baiser dans son cou puis chuchota à son oreille :

« Aqua, ne dis pas ça. »

Il la repoussa contre le matelas, se retrouvant cette fois au dessus. Aqua était silencieuse et respirait amplement, les yeux dans le vide comme si elle n’avait plus conscience de ce qui l’entourait. Tandis que Terra se régalait de sa chair, le plaisir, lui, avait fini de dévorer sa conscience. On aurait presque dit qu’elle était en mort cérébrale. Terra sourit intérieurement, pas peu fier d’avoir su provoquer un orgasme à sa partenaire.  
Ses larges mains sillonnèrent les courbes avantageuses de la jeune femme avant de desserrer ses cuisses verrouillées autour de sa taille. La tenant par les chevilles, il lui écarta les jambes tout autant que sa souplesse le lui permettait, puis il suçota les orteils d’un pied. Aqua se raidit, le chatouillis lui provoqua une nouvelle décharge qui remonta le long de sa jambe jusqu’à l’intérieur de sa cuisse. Elle gémit encore avant de remuer son bassin, l’incitant à continuer sa danse. Terra répondit à ses attentes tout en restant à un rythme soutenu pour faire durer l’échange. Bien qu’il se sente au bord de la rupture, pour rien au monde il ne voulait se défaire de ce spectacle :

« Aqua, tu es une femme splendide, aux courbes exquises, qui sait tout de moi, de ma vie, de mes rêves, jusqu’à mes fantasmes les plus secrets. »

Il stoppa à nouveau ses mouvements pour s’allonger à ses côtés et la prendre tendrement dans ses bras avant d’entamer le bouquet final :

« Ne te dénigre pas, tu n’imagines pas combien tu es magnifique. Tu es belle quand ton visage bienveillant se pose sur moi ou sur Ven. Tu es belle quand tu deviens inquiète, quand tu souris. Même quand tu deviens sérieuse pour combattre, il se dégage une telle détermination dans ton visage que je ne peux que penser que tu es belle. »

Quand enfin il se libéra dans un râle qu’ils partagèrent, Terra serra davantage la jeune femme contre lui pour conserver la chaleur entre leurs deux corps. Cette dernière redescendant tout doucement du septième ciel dans lequel elle avait été emmenée ne réagit pas de suite à cette étreinte :

« Aqua, tu te méprends, continua Terra tout en lui caressant ses cheveux bleus. Peu importe que tu ne portes pas de robes, de maquillage, que tu ne saches pas danser. Peu importe que ton cœur possède une part de ténèbre comme la plupart des êtres vivants. Peu importe si la voie que tu as choisie parait violente. Tout ça n’a pas d’importance. Ce n’est pas l’apparence qui fait la beauté d’une femme, mais son cœur. »

Terra fit une courte pause. Contre lui, Aqua passa enfin ses bras autour de sa taille. Sa tête nichée dans son épaule, elle répondit simplement :

« Continue.  
\- Aqua, toutes les femmes sont des princesses pour l’homme qui les aime. » 

Elle pouffa, comme si sa conclusion était totalement absurde :

« Nous n’avons pas ce genre de relation, Terra.  
\- Alors pourquoi te serres-tu contre moi ? Séparons-nous de suite maintenant que nous avons terminé. Et pourquoi montres-tu tant de jalousie envers Cendrillon ? Aqua, tu es bien plus importante et belle qu’elle à mes yeux. »

Elle se sépara de lui pour aller s’asseoir au bord du lit :

« Jusqu’à hier, je nous pensais seulement amis, amants par moment. J’imaginais que tu reprendrais la place de maître Eraqus et que moi je voyagerais de monde en monde pour en défendre la paix. Que tu continuerais d’enseigner le maniement de la keyblade à Ven et que moi je reviendrais de temps en temps pour vous voir, vous apprendre quelques sorts de magie, éventuellement faire l’amour avec toi si l’envie t’en disait. Nous ne sommes pas des gens lambda mais des gardiens de la lumière, j’avais accepté le fait de consacrer ma vie à ma mission. »

Elle tendit la main pour invoquer sa keyblade, frappant quelques coups dans le vent avant de reprendre :

« Mais au final, tu n’es pas passé maître. Tu n’imagines pas comme je me suis sentie mal moi-aussi. J’aurais préféré être recalée avec toi. Quel intérêt si nous ne passions pas tous les deux ensemble. Mon rêve à moi était de devenir maître avec toi.  
\- Aqua, l’interrompit alors le brun tout posant ses mains sur ses épaules et en embrassant la base de sa nuque. Je passerai maître, et nous pourrons vivre la vie que tu t’es imaginée.  
\- Je savais que cet examen te tenait à cœur, aussi j’ai vraiment eu peur que tu m’en veuilles d’avoir été la seule reçue. Tu es parti si soudainement le Contrée de départ, sans que je ne puisse m’excuser.  
\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser. Mon cœur était encore trop faible et immature pour que je passe maître.  
\- Et moi donc, regarde cette scène que je t’ai faite. La jalousie, la paranoïa et presque le désespoir se sont emparée de moi à peine je suis arrivée dans ce monde et que j’ai vu cette jeune fille au cœur rempli de lumière. Mon cœur est faible également. »

La tête posée sur l’épaule d’Aqua, Terra laissa ses mains dévaler le long du dos de la jeune femme avant de finir autour de sa taille. Il l’enlaça tendrement par derrière tout en poursuivant ses petits baisers papillon sur la nuque de sa partenaire, remontant vers ses joues qu’il sentit mouillée :

« Tu pleures ?  
\- Ce n’est rien, ne me regarde pas.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu es si belle.  
\- Tu deviens fleur bleue, Terra ? Ca ne te ressemble pas.  
\- Quel mal y a-t-il à dire à la femme qu’on aime qu’elle est belle. Moi, je t’ai toujours aimé, Aqua.  
\- Et c’est maintenant que tu le dis ! se moqua encore la jeune femme avec une pointe de sarcasme.  
\- Disons que je pensais déclarer ma flamme après l’examen. Te sachant très studieuse, je ne voulais pas te déconcentrer avec mes sentiments.  
\- Mais tu n’as pas attendu de te déclarer pour coucher avec moi, rit cette fois de bon cœur Aqua.  
\- Hum hum, que veux-tu ? Je suis un homme. Qui résisterait à ça ? argumenta-t-il maladroitement tout en caressant de nouveau la généreuse poitrine de sa partenaire.  
\- Ce n’est pas raisonnable, l’avertit la naïade tout en prenant ses mains baladeuses dans les siennes. Le maître nous a confiés une mission et vois ce que nous faisons. Pendant ce temps, Ven est peut-être en danger.  
\- Il sait se défendre, il s’est entraîné autant que nous. Tu le couves trop, Aqua. »

Elle sourit, reconnaissant qu’elle voyait toujours Ven comme cet enfant chétif d’il y a quatre ans. C’est probablement depuis ce jour que la relation entre elle et Terra avait changé. Alors qu’ils rentraient tous les deux dans l’adolescence, bien inconsciemment ils avaient joué les parents adoptifs d’un enfant au cœur détruit. D’abord complices pour aider Ven à s’ouvrir, ils avaient fini par éprouver un certaine attirance l’un envers l’autre. En serait-il ainsi si Ven n’était pas apparu ? Le jeune blond apparaissait un peu comme leur entremetteur :

« J’aimerais qu’on rentre tous les trois et que Maître Eraqus reconnaisse la force de ton cœur, dit Aqua toujours prisonnière des bras de Terra. Ce soir, tu m’as montrée que ta lumière était forte. Je crois en toi, tu ne succomberas pas aux ténèbres.  
\- Pas tant que tu me promettras que tu seras toujours là rien que pour moi.  
\- Tu deviens possessif, fit remarquer la jeune femme.  
\- Je suis juste amoureux, est-ce mal ?  
\- Non, car l’amour, comme l’amitié, retire leur force dans la lumière. Seulement, l’amour est source de nombreuses parts d’ombre.  
\- Il n’existe pas de lumière sans ombre, il suffit juste de savoir se contrôler.  
\- Je sais. »

Terra détacha ses mains des siennes pour l’enlacer à nouveau et la tirer sur le large lit royal avec lui avant de les recouvrir tous les deux du drap. Elle se débattit un peu, l’air peu propice à faire un somme :

« Terra, on doit y aller, et quelqu’un va bien finir par découvrir notre présence, réprimanda la bleutée.  
\- Nous ne faisons rien de mal. J’ai sauvé le bal en combattant cet nescient géant. Ils ont une dette envers moi.  
\- Ce n’est pas une raison. Nous avons une mission et pas de temps à perdre…  
\- Allons Aqua, ne soit pas si stricte ! Il est tard et j’ai combattu de nombreux monstres avant d’arriver ici. Laisse-moi me reposer, sinon je ne serai plus aussi efficace. Juste un peu. »

Il était vrai que Terra était parti avant elle, et dans ses derniers mots, il semblait vraiment exténué. Elle voulut lui demander de lui conter un peu ses précédentes aventures et les rencontres qu’il y avait faites, mais force est de constater qu’il s’était déjà endormi, ses bras forgés autour de sa taille. N’y pouvant rien, elle enlaça à son tour sa tête, caressant ses cheveux bruns et ses dos. Ses épis en bataille chatouillant son nez, elle sourit :

« Tu m’as dit que j’étais belle, mais toi aussi tu es beau, Terra. Tant que tu resteras dans la lumière, je serai avec toi. Si tu sombres, je te tendrai la main pour t’aider à remonter. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber. »

Elle avait toujours pensé qu’elle serait là pour lui. Elle l’aurait suivi pour le surveiller même sans que le maître le lui ordonne. Terra était droit et brave, sans doute trop. Il se savait encore trop faible et inexpérimenté, et cela le frustrait. Cette envie de puissance réveillait les ténèbres de son cœur, alors que lui voulait juste briller aux yeux du maître, de Ven et des siens. Terra voulait devenir une personne assez forte pour les protéger tous les trois. Un vrai cercle vicieux :

« Reste toi-même, car le Terra bienveillant et appliqué que nous connaissons est celui que nous aimons. Moi, c’est comme ça que je t’aime, Terra. Je t’en supplie, ne sombre pas. »

Aqua ne put s’endormir, prise d’une frayeur peu commune chez elle. L’angoisse de la nuit, l’obscurité, elle avait peur que ces ténèbres ne lui prennent l’homme dans ses bras. Aux aguets du moindre bruit et moindre phénomène, il n’en fut pourtant rien jusqu’à ce que pointe l’aurore. Le temps des séparations approchaient, et là voilà prise d’un sentiment mitigé. Autant cette nuit lui avait semblé interminable, autant elle regrettait qu’elle ne s’achève. Quand Terra décida de se lever, ce fut à son tour de le retenir, passant ses bras surtout de son cou par derrière, la tête calée entre ses omoplates :

« Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, se moqua cette fois le brun.  
\- J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

Elle ne savait pas se l’expliquer, mais elle avait l’impression qu’ils ne seraient plus comme ça avant très longtemps :

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda alors le brun interloqué par son comportement. Tu as toujours peur que je sombre dans les ténèbres ?  
\- Non, mais je me sentirais plus rassurée si je venais avec toi.  
\- Cela ralentirait notre mission. Et puis, je me dois d’agir seul si je veux prouver au maître que je suis digne du statut de maître de la keyblade. Va de ton côté, on se croisera peut-être dans un monde. »

Il se leva avant de se retourner et de l’embrasser tendrement sur le front :

« Nous rentrerons tous les trois ensemble, comme tu le souhaites. Mais pour cela, tu dois me faire confiance et me laisser faire. Promets-le.  
\- … D’accord, jura la jeune femme, la gorge nouée car elle savait qu’elle ne tiendrait pas sa promesse, qu’elle continuerait de surveiller Terra. Si tu rencontres Ven, dis-lui de rentrer. Peut-être qu’à toi, il t’écoutera.  
\- Je n’y manquerai pas, même si je pense que cette petite excursion ne peut lui être que bénéfique dans son apprentissage. »

Bien sûr, il ne connaissait pas la vérité concernant Ven et ce pourquoi Eraqus le gardait prisonnier à la Contrée de Départ. Elle-même l’avait appris peu de temps après être passée maître. Elle se promit de la lui dire, mais plus tard, quand ils seraient rentrés. Inutile de l’inquiéter alors qu’il se concentrait sur sa mission :

« Oui bien sûr, répondit alors Aqua. Mais tu me connais, je ne peux pas m’empêcher de m’inquiéter dès qu’il s’agit de Ven. »

Terra rit une dernière fois avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Une fois de plus, Aqua le retint en approfondissant leur échange. Malgré l’assurance de son ami, elle ne pouvait se défaire de ce mauvais pressentiment qui l’oppressait depuis des heures. Elle l’embrassait comme s’ils se quittaient, comme si c’était la dernière fois :

« Terra, je t’aime, lui chuchota-t-elle à l’oreille.  
\- Tu l’as enfin dit » sourit le jeune homme.

Oui, elle l’avait dit car elle avait peur de ne plus en avoir l’occasion, et parce qu’elle avait enfin compris ses réels sentiments durant cette nuit et ces quelques heures de réflexion. Elle avait mis tout son cœur dans cette déclaration, mais Terra la prit comme si ça paraissait évident :

« A très bientôt, ma belle princesse. »

Ce fut ses derniers mots avant qu’il ne quitte le Palais des rêves, la laissant avec ce sentiment d’angoisse persistant :

« Pardonne-moi Terra, mais je reste quand même sur mes gardes. C’est justement parce que je t’aime et que j’ai peur de te perdre que je me permets de te mentir pour te protéger. Je te couve plus que Ven, c’est évident. »

Elle regarda la cour en contrebas. L’agitation de la nuit semblait s’être calmée :

« Mais je ne peux pas m’en aller d’ici sans avoir remercié cette Cendrillon pour ce qu’elle a fait pour toi. »

\\******/

Lorsqu’Aqua rencontra Cendrillon vêtue de haillons, elle n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître la belle jeune fille croisée au palais. Elle n’en saisit que davantage le sens des mots de Terra. Cendrillon n’avait pas besoin de porter une belle robe, c’était la pureté de son cœur qui la rendait si belle. Terra l’avait compris, tout comme le prince qui n’eut aucun mal à reconnaître sa dulcinée malgré ce changement radical d’apparence. Elle les enviait, eux maintenant réunis pour vivre librement leur amour. Elle aussi, elle s’impatientait de rentrer et retrouver son quotidien paisible, peut-être un peu plus doux et moins fantasque qu’avant...

Mais ses craintes se réalisèrent.

Cela commença par une dispute au Jardin Radieux lorsque Terra comprit qu’elle n’avait pas tenu sa promesse et qu’elle l’espionnait depuis le début. Elle et le maître le jugeaient trop faible, du moins c’est ce qu’il pensait. En colère et déçu parce qu’elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance, il était reparti seul.

Aqua ne l’avait plus croisé depuis, juste entendu parlé de lui et même de ses exploits au Colisée de l’Olympe et dans l’Espace profond. Elle s’était alors sentie rassurée. Terra semblait finalement prendre le bon chemin, contrairement au début de son aventure…

Cependant, son pressentiment s’avéra réel

Aqua se sentit tomber sous le poids de la culpabilité. Elle avait totalement échoué dans sa mission. Terra avait été manipulé par Xehanort, il l’avait aidé à tuer Eraqus et il s’était laissé emporter par le pouvoir des ténèbres, après quoi Xehanort avait fait de lui son nouveau réceptacle.

Alors qu’elle avait tout tenté pour faire revenir son ami et amour du royaume des ténèbres dans lequel il s’enfonçait, elle ne put que le sauver lui, lui léguant sa keyblade et son armure :

« Je serai toujours avec toi. Terra, je t’aime, maintenant vas-y. »

Elle sourit quand elle remarqua qu’elle avait réussi à le « sauver ». Maintenant, il ne tenait plus qu’à lui de montrer la vraie force de son cœur pour repousser Xehanort hors son corps. A présent, elle ne devait penser qu’à une chose, à savoir sortir de cette prison d’ombre :

« Ven, je trouverai une sortie pour venir te réveiller. »

Elle ne se faisait plus de soucis pour Terra, car elle l’avait vu résister à la puissance ténébreuse de Xehanort. Elle qui doutait encore il y a peu, maintenant elle subsistait dans ce monde obscur grâce à cet espoir qui illuminait son cœur et son chemin :

« Terra est toujours là. Tout ira bien, je lui fais confiance cette fois. »

Parfois, elle s’imaginait voir son amour apparaître dans un halo de lumière. Il souriait, lui tendait la main qu’elle prenait, puis il la faisait danser, tournoyer avant de la soulever pour l’embrasser sous l’œil bienveillant de Ventus et Eraqus. Ce futur pouvait exister pour eux. Elle devait juste croire et continuer d’avancer :

« Nous nous retrouverons un jour tous les trois. Toi, Ven et moi. Et nous rentrerons ensemble. » pensa-t-elle tout en poursuivant sa route sur ce long chemin obscur.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu


End file.
